The Tragedy Lost
by Quietic
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)A year after Kaname and Yuuki left Cross Academy, they return to keep the pacifism. But with a new, strange prefect to work by Zero's side, Yuuki and Zero's strained relationship is put to the test. M for language and to be safe. Zero/OC and Zero/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK WARNING<strong>** : This starts from the end of **_**Chapter**__**49**_** , but does not follow Chapter 50. So, spoilers! By the way, a whole year passes after Chapter 49, so I'm going to try my best and follow that! Oh and one last thing, in Chapter 47, rumors had spread that the Night Class were vampires! But I'm going to act like that part didn't happen in my story! Also, again, Kaname had killed the entire Senate back in Chapter 45. Once again, I'm not acknowledging it. I'm just going to say nothing much happened besides Yuuki regaining her memories, going back with Kaname, and that small battle between her and Zero. Much less drama for me! ^ _ ^**

**Not sure how this will turn out. I've actually written a couple chapters for this so far.**

**I'm not sure how many chapters this will go into, but I'm just going to write with my gut feeling here. **

**And to all the ZeKi fans, sorry - . - This is a fiction with an original character and Zero. Even though I am a - huge! - fan of Kaname, I wanted to shake it up a bit. ^ _ ^ So, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span> :

_It's been an entire year now. Headmaster is driving me insane. I wonder how Yuuki could ever put up with him when it was just them two. But then again . . . Yuuki is Yuuki._ Zero winced at the thought of his former "sibling". He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his small box of blood tablets, popping a few into his mouth and waiting for them to dissolve as he placed the box beside him on the bed. After drinking the blood of Kaname, and then Ichiru's, which both contained Shizuka's blood, his body had started to tolerate the pills. For this, he was extremely grateful, although he cringed at the memory of his lips being at the base of that filthy purebloods throat.

"Oh, Kiryuu!" Sung Headmaster Cross happily as he about danced into Zero's bedroom.

The younger male groaned, straining to sit up.

Kaien took in Zero's face sadly. "You don't look so well."

The hunter smirked and shook his head. "Should I?"

The Headmaster hummed, looking around his - adopted - sons blank room, before skipping over to the window and drawing the curtains open.

Zero used his hand to block the bright stream of sunlight which leaked through the window now. He sighed, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and slumping his posture. "Don't you have any better things to do than bother me?"

"Nope." Smiled Kaien cheerfully, then, when Zero looked up at him, his expression turned deadly serious. "I actually came here to . . . inform you of something, Zero."

"That would be?" He sighed, reaching up and scratching the side of his neck, where his tattoo was.

"Well . . . " Headmaster laughed a little nervously.

Zero stood, groaning, becoming rather impatient with his fathers delaying. "Get on with it."

"I came here to inform you that Kaname and Yuuki will be returning to the Academy in hopes of maintaining my pasifism; the former Night Class students will be joining them, too."

Zero's heart beat furiously against his ribs as he processed that thought. "What?" He voiced slowly in a whisper.

"I know this is going to be hard on you, but I talked with Yuuki on the phone. She was gladly offering to keep working as a Disciplinary Committee member with you, but I told her it wouldn't be for the best, since she will be attending the Night Class now."

The hunters teeth clenched and unclenched many times before he could reply calmly. "But after a whole year, why now?"

"Well, Yuuki . . . wanted to be near Yori and me. Also you . . . but I knew she wouldn't admit it."

Zero's eyes were burning. His hand rest on the edge of his desk, fingers slowly digging into the wood and making dent marks. "Is she _trying_ to kill me or something?"

"Zero . . . " Kaien sighed, looking over to him sadly.

"Fuck it, I guess I have no choice but to deal, right?" Zero's hand curled around the edge of the desk and snapped off a small portion, making the Headmaster jump when it fell to the floor with a small crash.

"I was thinking about getting a new student to help you with the Disciplinary Committee . . . " The older male sighed hopefully, trying to change the subject.

"So I'll have to go back to how it was, just minus Yuuki?" He bellowed out a long over-exagherated sigh. "Fine, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! It's really short! But the thing is, I'm going to make the chapters as long - or short! - as they need to be in order to maintain the plan I scratched out in the back of my mind! So I apologize now, ahead of time, for short chapters or overly long ones. (although who can object with long chapters? you have to love them ^ _ ^)<strong>

**I hope this was okay, I'm terribly sorry for anything that might be wrong - . -**

**Please, please, **_**please,**_** review. They are all appreciated and I welcome any critisism with open arms!**

**Until chapter two my fellow readers! ^ _ ^**

**~Polynox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, Chapter Two! Okay, time to get serious now. Aha. Okay, so I left you with Zero and the Headmaster . . . Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span> :

"Kaname . . . " Yuuki gripped onto her older brothers sleeve tighter as they neared the entrance of Cross Academy; she was just so excited yet horribly nervous all at the same time. The thought of seeing Headmaster and Yori made her want to smile as wide as the sky. Although when she thought of the two amethyst eyes that had bore their way into her heart, that feeling faded and just lingered hauntingly above her head.

"This _was_ your decision, if I must remind you." The older pureblood stated calmly.

"Yes, I know, I shouldn't be so nervous! It's just . . . " She shook her head, scolding herself. Her eyes lingered on the ground as they pulled through the front gates.

"I understand that you're nervous to see _him_, Yuuki. Just remember where you're really meant to be." Kaname's expression was stern, his eyes focusing out the slightly open window beside him as they parked near the Headmasters front office. He hadn't been too happy when Yuuki told him her idea, but he would stop at nothing to make her happy. Plus, he still felt it good to keep the pacifism between the vampires and humans, so he had to humbly agree.

Stepping out of the car, Kaname turned and held out his hand to help Yuuki out. She flushed, embarrassed when she stumbled a little, but gripped his palm in her own tightly, before clinging to his arm for the extra courage as they walked towards the entrance of the building.

Zero's fist slammed down on the Headmasters desk and cracked the wood a bit. Kaien set his hand on top of his adopted sons and looked up into his eyes a little sadly. "Calm down, Zero. Don't start trouble already. Be happy she wanted to even come back at all."

He sighed, frustrated, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again. "Yeah, sorry." He removed his hand from under his fathers just as the door cracked open slightly and someone lightly knocked their fist on the other side.

"Come in!" Headmaster was oozing happiness, although Zero was just seething his usual . . . well, hate.

Kaien was ready to jump out of his seat and glomp poor little Yuuki, but instead paused when a girl with chocolate brown treses and ice blue eyes stepped into the room. "Um, I'm Eden Kinshuu? The new student?" She looked extremelly calm when she stepped inside further and closed the door behind her.

Zero looked down at Headmaster, who breamed another bright smile as he stood and motioned for her to come closer to his desk.

"Zero, this will be your new Disciplinary Committe member to help you, Eden Kinshuu."

"Oh," He sighed, looking down at her as she approached slowly. She looked up back at him, meeting his eyes which showed interest. Her expression looked . . . bored? He fumbled for a second, to think of what to say next as he found he liked how long her eyelashes were when she blinked. "Welcome to Cross Academy." _Stupid, stupid! _He cursed at himself in the back of his head as he tried to compose his expression.

"Headmaster?" In popped Yuuki's head, now, following Kaname, who stepped inside.

"Yuuki!" Bellowed out Headmaster, who was practically in tears as he jumped over his desk, pushing Eden to the side and into Zero. He ran over to Yuuki and picked her up in an ultra-tight bear hug.

"H-Headmaster . . . " She gasped, finding it hard to breathe as he squeezed her tighter.

"Uh," Eden pushed back on Zero's chest in order to regain balance and took a step back. "Maybe it wasn't the best time to come here." She looked over her shoulder to find Yuuki's eyes locked on her and Zero.

"Sorry about him." Zero groaned, annoyed.

"Perfectly fine." She brushed off the front of her new uniform, before looking back up at him casually. "So, mind if I ask why purebloods are here?"

"Well . . . " He started, looking over to Yuuki and Kaname, before pausing and then looking down at Eden, surprised. "Wait, you know they're vampires?"

"Yes, I also know you are one, now mind answering my question?" Her icy eyes pierced Zero down to the core. He contained a shiver.

_Well that was the first time anyone has ever dared to glare back at me, besides Kaname, but still. _"They're attending the Academy, now why don't you tell me how you know we're vampires?"

"Cross didn't tell you?" She huffed out a sigh.

"I forgot to tell you!" Sighed Headmaster as he let go of Yuuki finally, walking over to the other two. "She works for the Hunter Society."

_Does she now? Getting more interesting by the second here . . . _ Zero was now fully interested in the girl standing before him. It wasn't just because she was pretty, but more or less because she could harbor a glare worse than his and had keen senses when it came to vampires. Because one, Zero knew for a fact that Headmaster wouldn't have told her that any purebloods would be joining the Academy, and two, it takes up to many months, maybe even _years_ for someone to work up pristeen senses like that. He was very impressed, since he himself was becoming one of the best vampire hunters out there, and it look she might be good enough to battle him for that title. But of course, they would both have to out top Toga Yagari.

"That's interesting." Was all he could fathom. The intense stare that Eden gave him made him regret not saying something at least a little more . . . intelligent.

Eden contained a smirk, her upper lip twitching in response. Her ice blue eyes scanned over the current scene. "I think I'll come back later. You know where my dorm is, Headmaster." She bowed his way, then headed for the exit. She caught Zero's eye one last time before walking out and closing the door behind her.

She smirked to herself as she walked out of the building. Headmaster had informed her of her reason for coming, and told her about her "partner" when it came to the Disciplinary Committee. He was more than she had expected.

_Something to work with indeed . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ ^ _ ^ This chapter was so much fun to put together, and fun to write! I hope this appeased you all.<strong>

**This was longer than the first one, so yay again. ^ _ ^**

**Please review, to help me get better . . . C:**

**Any kind of critism is welcome with open arms!**

**See you in Chapter Three my friends! ^ _ ^**

**~Polynox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like how this chapter turned out, so let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span> :

Eden Kinshuu rubbed her temples with force. _Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it._ She chanted to herself as her eyelids squeezed shut tightly. She just had to stop! It was doing nothing but killing her on the inside! _Dammit!_ She kicked her foot out and knocked off the small wooden ornament that decorated one of her bed posts.

This was the fifth night now, the _fifth!_ And she _still_ could not get her mind off that damn _beast!_ This was also the fifth night she would not get any sleep. Thoughroully pissed off now, she roughly sat up, locks of her chocolate coloured treses flowing up and back down on her shoulders in the fast action. She sighed, clenching her fists tightly around the mess of bedsheets under her before quickly running her hands through her hair and pulling it back in a high ponytail.

She clenched her jaw as another image of the _beast_ crept it's way into her brain. Her ice coloured orbs slowly found their way to focus on her bedside table, which told that it was six-thirty in the morning. "Fuck." She groaned. She had to start getting ready for school soon. Pray she didn't sleep during her first classes at the Academy.

Climbing out of her bed slowly, she stood and stretched, arching her back until it felt like it would snap in half and then bent down all the way to the floor until it felt like her stomach would collapse in. Straightening back up, she picked up the little rose ornament that had been attached to her bed post. She set it on her bedside table and reminded herself to glue it back later.

After cleaning herself up, Eden dressed in her school uniform and brushed out her hair quickly before pulling it back into the ponytail. Straightening the red bow, she then pulled on her black knee-high socks and then her dark sepia coloured boots. She laced then up tightly and then straightened back up to find sunlight already beginning to seep through her bedroom curtains.

Gathering her school books and stuffing them in her bag, she thanked her father for arranging that she would have her own room here; dealing with a roomate on the sidelines did not seem like it would do so well for her abnormal sleeping habits and the times when she just wanted to be left alone.

Glancing at the clock now, it read seven-forty. About twenty minutes to first class, but that would give her a little bit of time to go see Headmaster - if he was even awake.

Across campus, Zero was already heading to Headmasters office. For some reason, he had been told to go there when he woke up first thing in the morning. So, he was just following his orders when he knocked on the door and waited for the okay.

"Come inside!" Kaien Cross shouted, fumbling through some paperwork on his desk.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be awake." Laughed Zero as he stepped inside. But his semi-good mood spoiled when he saw Kaname sitting in a chair by the Headmasters desk. His expression immeaditaly turned into a menacing scowl.

"Good morning, Zero." Kaname said non-chalantly, eyeing the Level D vampire wearily.

"Morning." He grumbled back, stepping more inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

"So, Zero. I just wanted to discuss that everything will be alright between you two." Headmaster took a moment to glance between the two vampires. "Conserning Yuuki."

"There will be no trouble." Kaname confirmed polietly, focusing his wine orbs on Kaien.

"Yeah," Sighed Zero, shifting his weight.

A light knock sounded on the door, causing them all to turn their attention towards it. "Come in?" Headmaster called out for the second time, although it sounded more like a question.

And in popped Eden's head, eyeing the scene observantly before stepping inside to stand beside Zero, who's mood enlightened a little at the presense of her.

"Oh, Eden." The older man smiled and set down the papers he had been holding. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I need that Disciplinary Committee patch or whatever it is." She yawned into her hand before scratching the back of her neck and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes," He opened a desk drawer and reached inside, grabbing the black and red fabric, before tossing it across the room.

His aim had been off, and it was going to hit Zero in the chest, but Eden's hand shot out and caught it before it could get an inch closer. She put it on her upper left arm and then turned to exit. "Thanks."

Zero blinked. _Fast reflexes . . . _

"See you in class Zero." Eden caught his eye and smiled small before leaving the room.

The hunter swallowed, the image burning it's way into his brain. _The first time I've seen her smile._

"That's all I wanted Zero, you can go ahead and leave now, don't want to be late for class." Headmaster said. "Same with you Kaname, well except you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you Headmaster." Kaname stood, and bowed.

"See ya later." Sighed Zero, already out the door.

Eden's fingers were clenching and unclenching around the bottom of her skirt as she tried to focus on things _other _than that monster. She sighed, trying to think about first period class. Today was a short day of school, because of mid-terms, which were already over with, but Headmaster made a week of school after the tests shorter for a more well earned break. First period was physical ed. Today they would be running track. She was greatful for that, because if it was one thing that she was good at, it was running.

She arrived to the class a minute before the bell rang, and noted Zero running in just _as_ the bell rang. He took a seat on the outside bleachers a few rows down from her.

"Today class, we will be running laps. Whoever can last the longest without stopping to even walk, will be rewarded with a pass to skip a physical ed class." A few kids groaned as the teacher spoke, while some wooped and cheered. "Go get changed in the locker rooms and then gather at the starting point."

Eden quickly jogged into the girls small building for the locker rooms. She changed into the uniform that the class required for the girls : A black tank top with Cross Academy embroidered in red, and then an option of black shorts with red trimming or red sweat-pants. She chose the shorts. Shoes were just plain black tennis-shoes with short socks, any colour allowed.

Now at the starting point, she started to stretch when Zero slowly approached to her one side.

She met his eye, but kept stretching. "How long do you think you'll last?" She questioned as he started to stretch some too.

He laughed shaking his head. "I have no idea, probably not long if I can't even stop to walk."

She nodded, and straightened up. "I don't need a pass, so if I get it you can just have it."

He eyed her carefully. "You sure about that? Anyone can win . . . "

"Yeah I'm sure, and yeah I know anyone can win, I'm just saying."

"Okay class!" The teacher stood to the side of students and blew his whistle. "Rule number one, _do not push_. Second rule, _stay on the track._ Three, _absolutely no walking. _You can slow down to a jog, but you cannot slow down more than that. Not even fast walking? Got it?"

The class groaned a "Uh-huh" in sync.

"Okay, now if someone lasts to the end, you know what they get. You can keep running until you can't any more, just don't push yourself."

"Yep," Everyone sighed.

"Okay? Ready? . . . GO!" He blew his whistle and people started to run.

A few students didn't even move. They just sat down on the bleachers, giving up before they even started.

Eden eyed them with a small smirk. "Weaklings."

Zero followed her gaze as he caught up to her. "Probably just felt like being lazy."

She laughed and shook her head, returning her focus on the track in front of her.

The hunter could not help but admire her long legs a little bit. He scolded himself in the back of his head when his gaze landed on her chest once or twice. He tried focusing on the track.

About ten minutes later, half the class were sitting on the bleachers.

Five more fell back from the group and only about four remained.

Zero and Eden were still running side by side. "Man, only four left." Sighed Zero, looking down to meet Eden's ice blue eyes.

"Yep. You're doing good," _Thought he would've fell back by now. Not bad._

"Same to you, but I don't think I can last much longer." He chuckled, wiping some sweat off the back of his neck.

"Drop out anytime, I'll still give you the pass if I win."

He laughed, slowly pace a bit. "I think I'm going to have to, my leg is hurting. See ya," He stopped running and started back for the bleachers just as one other guy dropped out too.

"Man, that new girl sure can go." He sighed, walking next to Zero.

"Yeah," Zero said, sitting down on the bleachers and watching her run.

Eden caught up to the only remaining person and looked him up and down. It was the Dorm President for the guys dorms.

"You've lasted a while," He said, noticing her now.

"So have you."

"How much longer do you think you can go?" He asked, taking interest in her now.

"All day." She laughed, but was deadly serious.

"Well, we'll see about that." He took off in a faster run and left her to watch his back.

She smirked to herself, not bothering to pick up pace. _He's just burning energy running that fast. Shouldn't be long now . . . _

About another half an hour, nobody could believe they were both still running. Zero felt his heart racing as he watched Eden do another lap. _Damn._

Once again, Eden caught up to her competor. "Give up already, you look sick."

"You give up." He panted, out of breath. He was amazed at how she wasn't sweating nor gasping for air.

She laughed, shaking her head.

Then, a second later, his knee gave out and he collapsed. Thus, making Eden our winner. She stopped to look back at him. _Well, might as well . . . _

She quickly ran to his side and helped him stand back up, wrapping an arm around him to help drag him back over to the bleachers.

She grimaced at how bad he smelled, and how slick his skin was with sweat, but dragged him back anyways.

The coach met her halfway and grabbed him from her, dragging him back to the bleachers and setting him down.

"Way to go, Eden." Said some girl, slapping her a highfive.

"That was impressive." Said some guy, winking. Eden glared, making him look away quickly.

She took her seat next to Zero.

He just stared at her in amazment. Then, before looking around, leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure you're not a vampire? I mean I'm a vampire and _I_ would have been dying by now."

She laughed, pushing on his shoulder playfully and shaking her head. "Yeah, no, sorry."

He laughed too. "You're not even sweating, or like, not out of breath. How did you manage that?"

"Well I've ran a lot in my life, I guess my body is just used to it by now." She shrugged, eyes focusing off in the distance. Her expression turned into a small scowl. "Disgusting."

"What is?" Zero looked off where her eyes were but saw nothing.

"One of the Night Class students was watching me this whole time." She stood up and went to go get changed.

_How the hell could she possibly see that far off? _His gaze tried focusing on the Moon Dormitory which had to be at least a half mile or so away from the physical ed area. _Weird . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. End of Chapter Three. <strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**I'll try to get Chapter Four up as soon as it is possible.**

**~Polynox**


End file.
